


That Stinks

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Tommy comes back from the fish shop with their tea, only Barbara isn't best pleased.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 1





	That Stinks

**Author's Note:**

> This actually made me giggle while writing it.

I had just pulled up in the driveway, I turned off the engine and grabbed the bag next to me. Climbing out of the car, I locked it and went into the house.

"I'm home babe." I said taking my coat off and hanging it up.

"Fabulous, I'm starving." Barbara said as I smiled.

Taking the tea into the living room, I sat down and handed Barbara her tea. "There wasn't any cod, so I got two haddock and chips babe."

If looks could kill, I'd certainly be dead by now, because it is exactly how Barbara looked at me.

"What Barbara?"

"Fair warning, you are gonna be in for a rough night. And a stinky one at that!" Barbara responded without a hint of sarcasm in her sweet voice.

Confused, I tucked into my tea and tried to figure out what she was talking about. 

Nevertheless, we were upstairs and I had come out of the bathroom - to only be greeted by the most foulest of all smells. Clutching my nose as I walked over to get the spray, and I sprayed it.

"What is that god-awful stench?!" I asked as Barbara looked up at me.

"That's me, well the haddock repeats on me."

"Your only telling me this now!"

"If you would have asked me, I will tell you babe. Now you know, don't you?"

"Yeah I do know now babe. That Stinks babe, that is foul."

"Now you know why I don't eat haddock."

I looked at her and just smiled, we went to bed after Barbara had took something to help with the stench.


End file.
